Watashi No Masutā
by Crystalized Starlight
Summary: It's been months since they met up again but she never ran away and she never told him why she stayed. He knew she never killed before and he was going to change that, he wanted to break whatever humane morals was instilled in her. They were born as monsters; they were nothing but killing machines bringing pain in their wake. "You'll stay by your master's side right?" AyatoXOC
1. Prologue: Are you a fool?

_SO I'm having a change of pace so here is a Tokyo ghoul fanfic because I adore the crap out of Ayato. Need a break from Teen Wolf for a while, actually I'm not planing for this story to get that many readers I just want to get it out of my system. Disclaimer? Why yes! First of all, don't own Tokyo Ghoul it's a given. Secondly, this chapter and a few other will contain a couple of scene of violence. Not sure if I should make an M rating or leave it as it is for now, I'll probably change it up once we get into the bloodier chapters. Third, _It's not as BDSM as the summary makes it out to be_, you'll see what I mean in the first chapter. x.x God I love Tokyo Ghoul. Anyways enjoy the snipped. _

* * *

_Prologue: Are you a fool?_

* * *

He was unpredictable like a summer rain shower, one moment he would smiling and laughing and the next he was breaking her arm between his hands like twig. She looked up at him as his cold blue eyes glared down on her, his hand tighten around her delicate neck. She gasped for air but didn't fight him, he was having a bad day and she didn't want to provoke him more than she already had. "Stupid dog." He said in an icy tone as he released her neck.

She fell to her knees as her black hair draped over the bruises on her shoulders and neck. With one swift kick he sent her flying the dust and pieces of the wall filled the air of the abandoned factory. She could taste her blood filling up her mouth as he stalked over to her like a predator and grabbing a fist full of her raven locks he hoisted her up to her feet. "So weak it's disgusting." His eyes flickered into the two toned ghoul eyes, his red irises glowing in the shadow that was casted by his bangs.

He released her hair and let her fall into his chest, she looked up at him with those innocent honey colored eyes. Gently he rubbed his thumb over the wound by her eyes, her skin was smooth with a creamy complexion, it made her look like a life size porcelain doll. Even with all the pain he put her through she was never scared of him. He brushed away her bangs from her eyes which exposed a gash that was about 2 inches long, her eyes watched him carefully curious to what he was going to do to her. Her skin slowly knitted itself back together it wasn't as fast as some ghouls but it wasn't as slow either as most. He never said sorry for what he did but she always forgave him because she was the fool.

"You've known I was going to hurt you since day one, why did you stay?" It's been months since they met up again but she never ran away and she never told him why she stayed, she just did. It could have been she was trying to find the boy she once knew so many years ago or she wanted something from him.

"You told me you to so I did what you asked. Should I have just left and not look back? Besides I wanted to be stronger and I needed someone to teach me." She turned away from his gaze, he always had a habit of trying to intimidate her and she just learned to look away from it. He frown and flicked her on the forehead causing her to flinch and rub the newly red spot forming on her face. "What was that for jerk?"

Without a warning he changed his arms enveloped around her giving her a fake sense of security. "Wrong answer Stupid…" He muttered as she just buried her face into his black leather jacket. She was lost in a world where she was hated just for being who she was, the only light guiding her was this boy who had two sides like a coin. He pulled away from her and looked at her with these pained eyes. "Don't follow me; wait for me like a good dog." He wasn't being arrogant like he usually was, it was a pleading tone as he brushed his lips against hers in a fleeting kiss.

He turned his back and starting to walk away from her. She knew if he left this would be the last time she would see him. His life was to fight even if it meant him dying, he would keep fighting. If she let him walk away now then she would be free of him, she would be free from his outbursts. Everything in her body told her to stay away from this boy, that he would only bring her harm but she couldn't leave. She was addicted to him like some kind of drug, when he wasn't angry he was her high. She hated herself for liking such a person but she craved him, not who he pretends to be but the man he truly is. Her feet moved on their own chasing after him and her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. She couldn't tear herself away from him because he is her master. "Master… Don't leave."

He closes his eyes with a faint smile creeping on his face, his fingers intertwining and lacing themselves with hers. "Stupid… out of all the times we been together, why do you choose now to say it?" He was right, why did she?

* * *

In the Next Chapter...

_Her kagune spouted from her back like a pair of spiky ribbons and aimed at him giving him a warning. He gave her kagune a lazy look before unpinning her from the wall. She rubbed her neck and sent him a dirty look, he didn't care._

_"Akiyama." He spoke her last name so calmly that she almost forgot he was attacking her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, she struggled to get out of his grasp but it only resulted in him tighten his vice-like grip. Biting down on her bottom lip hard she suppressed the yell of pain that wanted to escape, she could feel that her forearm was ready to shatter under his hand. _

_"Kirishima, let go of me." She hissed at him __angrily which earned her a loud smack on her right cheek. The red hand print formed on her skin fast and the bruise was settling in. Tears ran down her face, she felt so helpless at that moment. "What the hell was that for you bastard?" Her voice rose along side her emotions, he didn't care. _

_"I don't like being ordered around by weaklings Akiyama." He replied in a deadpan tone which set her off even more._

_"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."_

_"Prove to me you're sorry then."_

_"How?"_

_"Be my pet until I get bored of you."_

_Chapter I: Painful Reunions_


	2. Chapter I: Painful Reunions

_Chapter I: Painful Reunions_

* * *

Ayato clicked his tongue in annoyance he hated playing babysitter but that was his order. He threw his feet on the wooden boxes like a makeshift ottoman. Leaning back into his makeshift chair he closed his eyes trying to drown out the insisting cries of a certain blond ghoul coming from the other room. Eye-patch, or also known as Kaneki just looked over his shoulder towards the room where the cries where coming from.

Eye-patch reminded Ayato of his father so much that it pisses him off. He hated the weak and humans and everyone in the Aogiri Tree knew that. "Oi Eye-patch, I'm going out for some air. Keep an eye on that nuisance." He didn't give the older boy much of a choice it was more like an order. He kicked himself off of the boxes and shoved his hands into his pockets while he exited the abandoned train stop.

He hated being a babysitter but bossing someone around made him feel a little better. Ayato had to fight for his life ever since he was able to live on his own. He left his stupid older sister behind as well as any part of him that was human. He didn't hate his older sister by any means; she was his last family member he had so he couldn't hate her. He just hated how she wanted to conform into a disgusting human. To become something that has been hunting them for centuries made him nauseous like their food; they were the Alphas that hunted those pathetic beings so why conform to them?

"Flesh… Flesh… Flesh…" A certain chant caught his ears in the busy crowd he looked around but he couldn't find the face that the voice belongs to. He smelled her, a female ghoul walking somewhere in the crowd but he didn't care that much to find her. He kept his gaze straight trying to not waver at the smell of a delicious feast around him. He wasn't a binge eater by any means but he did enjoy the thrill of hunting and fighting.

His mind wanders to the time when he was little, remembering his father's smile and his stupid older sister's attitude towards everything. Touka was tough, she always had to be tough because she was the oldest, and even when their father was killed Touka kept a brave face on. _"Protect your sister… because you're the boy."_ Remembering his father's words was bittersweet at this point but it still pisses him off. "This is stupid."

He was itching for a fight; it was still in his system. He longed for the adrenaline rush pumping through his veins. Looking over the crowd his nose caught the smell again, the scent of a female ghoul it was strange aroma it was a mix of orange blossoms and jasmine. Something about the scent brought him back to his childhood but it was hazy he smelled this before but he couldn't pinpoint why. It was enough though; it was enough to spark what little interest he actually had in the matter. She was near him but in the sea of people walking down the same path it was hard to pick out exactly who she was.

He was near the Anteiku café where those wolves pretending to be sheep resided. As he passed the cafe he noted that they fixed the window he crashed into. Immediately his eyes caught his older sister talking to some girl, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail inside the café. The girl turned towards the window to hide her chuckle while Touka and some orange haired ghoul argued. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she looked away from him.

Ayato had to leave before his stupid sister caught sight of him, he didn't want to deal with her and her insisting bitching. She just didn't understand, no one understood. The city was busy with life even if the night drew near the streets were always busy. "Stupid." They knew that their life was endangered but still they proceeded without caution. The scent returned a little more faint from earlier he noticed the girl that was just in the café, she was a ghoul.

He stopped for a bit and allowed her to pass him before he continued to follow her. The crowd started to wane until it was just them walking on the empty sidewalk. It irritated him that she hasn't realized she was being followed, she was one of those ghouls he hated. He timed his attacked as he pinned her against the wall, her eyes darken and their ghoul irises locked before she realized something. "A..Aya..To?" She choked out as her hands clawed at his muscular arm. In his eyes he pitied her; Ayato clicked his tongue in annoyance and kept his hand wrapped around her neck.

His blue bangs covered his eyes as his hand tightened around her neck hard enough to feel her heartbeat. "Who the hell are you?" He growled at her as her kagune spouted from her back. They were a mix kagune of the koukaku and the ukaku, it had the appearance of a pair of large pink ribbons that faded to white near the end with a black spiraling gas circling around them. She aimed her bladed ribbons at him as a warning. _He gave her kagune a lazy look before unpinning her from the wall. _She fell to her knees and gingerly rubbed her neck sending him a dirty look in the process, he didn't care.

* * *

"Toto-kun!" The small girl wearing a blue yukata with koi fishes on them tugged on his arm. Her black hair was pulled into a bun with a cute hairpin holding her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled at him her honey colored eyes beaming with life. She had the natural scent of orange blossoms that went along her bright personality.

"Mi-chan! Don't scare me like that!" He was around five years old at the time and she was a few months younger than him. She just giggled and held on to his arm, he wasn't used to other girls besides his sister yet. "M-m-mi-chan what are you doing?!" He turned away and hid the screaming blush growing on his face.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to hang out during Tanabana? Plus I'm not allowed to go far from you!" Her smile was big reflecting how innocent they both were at the time. She pointed up ahead were Touka and his father, Arata were talking to a tall man. "Daddy found you guys before me! No fair!" She dragged Ayato along with her through the crowd while Ayato fought back the blush.

"Ah Mi-chan don't you look cute." Arata smiled at the little couple, her father had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and looked over the two. "Sakuya don't they look cute?" Arata received a friendly jab to the side from his old friend.

* * *

"Akiyama." He spoke her last name so calmly that she almost forgot he was attacking her. He watched as she rubbed her neck where a bruise in the shape of his hand was forming. Ayato grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, she struggled to get out of his grasp but it only resulted in him tightening his vice-like grip. Biting down on her bottom lip hard she suppressed the yell of pain that wanted to escape, she could feel that her forearm was ready to shatter under his hand. He gave her this sickening smirked as he looked her over again. "At least you grew up well. I didn't recognize you without the chubby face and that waddle you did when you walked away."

"Kirishima, let go of me." She hissed at him angrily which earned her a loud smack on her right cheek. The red hand print formed on her skin fast and the bruise was settling in. Tears ran down her face, she felt so helpless at that moment. "What the hell was that for you bastard?" Her voice rose alongside her emotions, he didn't care.

Ayato brought his face next to her with a bored look, his intense stare and the proximity of his face cause her face to burn with embarrassment. "I don't like being ordered around by weaklings Akiyama." He replied in a deadpan tone which set her off even more that he didn't care about what he was doing. "You, out of all people should know that, Miyabi."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful not to do that anymore."

"Prove to me that you're sorry then."

"How?"

"Be my pet until I get tired of you."

"Go to hell Ayato."

"That's go to hell Master Ayato," He threw her into the wall and pinned her against it once more. His fingers digging into her shoulders like talons. He brought his lips next to her ear; she could feel his breath roll on her neck sending chills up her spine. "And my stupid pet we're in hell already, can't you see?"

"You're a psycho Ay-YA!" She cried out as he sank his teeth into her neck. He withdrew his face and smirked at her while her blood dripped from his lips and off of his chin. "What the hell was that for?" He wiped off her blood from his face as she shot him a dirty glare.

"It was for insulting your Master of course. Now be a good stupid dog while Master finds us some food." He smiled and ruffled her hair with his hands. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, it was like him to be a complete ass and rough housed her after his father passed away but this was a new level of rough house. With her free hand she pressed down on her wound to keep it from bleeding. She didn't recognize the alley he brought her too but she couldn't argue much with this boy. "Stay." He walked further down leaving her alone. She could run away now and try to get rid of him but the sweet smell of blood filled the air, she could feel her mouth salivating. Miyabi longed for the feeling of warm blood to coat her throat. "Oi Stupid dog come here." She walked over and saw Ayato hunched over the corpse with even more blood dripping from his face. "You can have my leftovers."

If she wasn't so hungry she would have fought back but her animalistic instinct forced her to hold her tongue. She knelt down and bit the dead man's shoulder, ripping out his flesh and chewing the meat in her mouth. Being hungry makes anything you eat taste that much better. Ayato leaned against the wall and watched as Miyabi ate his kill. He hated how weak she was and how much she depended on other people, he knew she never killed before and he was going to change that, he wanted to break whatever humane morals was instilled in her. They were born as monsters; they were nothing but killing machines bringing pain in their wake. Pretending to be human was nothing but disgusting to him, it made his stomach churn. He didn't understand why they wanted to be like those disgusting cattle that had killed so many of their own. She stood up and wiped off the blood with a moist napkin she kept in her book bag. "Here. You still have blood on your face."

Ayato stared at the napkin for what seemed to be a year before he smirked. "Clean off your Master then if it bothers you so much stupid dog." She decided to go along with him and gently dabbed it on his lips and chin getting off the blood. Ayato didn't move and just stared at her watching her carefully. "What a good stupid dog, you deserve a treat for being so obedient." He leaned in closer to her and Miyabi instinctively backed up but he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. Laughter filled the air as he pushed her off of him, "Don't make that face stupid dog. Let's take you home."

Once again he pulled her to her feet and held her hand pulling her behind him. After some time passed along with a confused Miyabi they found her place which was a two bedroom apartment that was a few streets down from the place where he attacked her. He stood outside her apartment knowing her father was on the other side. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "To hide that love bite I gave you. I'll come back for the jacket tomorrow. Good night my stupid dog." It was like he didn't believe in walking down the stairs as she watched him jump off the railing from the fifth level.

* * *

In the Next Chapter...

_Ayato wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you. I hate being apart from you so long. I love you, you know that right Mi?"_

_She glared at him from the corner of her eyes he just shot her a smirk. The older ghoul with white hair just stared at them standing next to each other. "Do you really want to go? It's going to be dangerous Miyabi."_

_"I have to he is all I have."_

_He threw her a a cloak and mask in the shape of a skull, she caught it in her arms. "Don't get killed stupid."_

_Miyabi jumped up and spun in the air shooting out crystallized RC cells taking down a few members down. The cell block opened a familiar face was shocked to see her face, she ran up to him and embraced him for the longest time. _

_Ayato whipped her around with his arm around her shoulders. He lowered his lips to her ear, "Remember who your Master is. I don't want you to get excited over another man. If I see you friendly with him again, he'll be our next meal. I'll make you eat every last part of him."_

_Chapter II: The Aogiri Tree_


End file.
